Life as She Knew it
by Ye Olde James
Summary: Oc is taken hostage by Akatsuki, chaos ensues, and maybe a romance?  she's not a marysue
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the clouds moving lazily in the azure sky. They rolled along, not a care in the world. They took their time getting to wherever it was they needed to, and sometimes, they paused to enjoy it all around themselves.

It was sweet. Everything was righteous and content, and life was simple. As simple as it gets for a homeless teenager, anyways.

I sat up, brushing a few stray pieces of grass from my shoulder length hair. I sneezed, the smells of winter bothering my sensitive nose. Rubbing it, I wiped the back of my hand on my long sleeved, striped jacket.

Standing slowly, as not to get dizzy, I looked around. I was on top of a grassy hill, in the middle of a park. Though it wasn't crowded, the few people that were there bothered me.

It wasn't like they were too close, or bothering me, but they just seemed, suspicious. But hey, maybe I'm just paranoid.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, I decided to leave. Jamming my somewhat frost bitten fingers into my threadbare pockets. I bent down, retying my shoelaces and brushing off my pants before standing up straight.

I swear, they got closer. The people, that is.

Fear creeping up into my throat, I ran my fingers over my Ninja headband, which remained tied around my neck loosely. Zipping up my jacket, which wound up covering my band, I started to walk the path down the hill.

I kept my head down as I passed a person on a bench, I didn't intend to be rude, if that's how I came off to him. But I was just being precautionary. It's never really 100% safe in these parts.

But hey, it's hell of a lot safer than where I'm from.

Suna, my beloved village.

How I missed it so; I ached to be back there, sitting in front of a group of friends, catching up on where I've been the past months. But I just couldn't, not after what had happened.

_-flashback-_

_I had just stepped out of one of the local hotspots. I was with the one of the Sand Siblings, and my much loved boyfriend, Kankuro. _

_Despite being underage, we were a bit…tipsy. And we had left the bar in a cloud of drunken laughter. He had his arm around my waist as we walked down the streets, cackling like madmen. _

_I remember that he had pulled me into a alley next, his arm above my head and the other on my cheek. We were kissing, rather sloppily, which I believe was on his part. But kissing, none the less._

_His hand began to gradually move lower, until he had a firm grasp on something I didn't want him to. I knew I didn't want that, but even though I protested, I didn't put up much of a fight. So he assumed I wasn't serious._

_It wasn't until I shoved him that he figured out I was. He had gotten angry, not backing down. We were both drunk, but I could tell that his behavior wasn't just the alcohol. _

_I got more upset as he continued, I struggled, squirmed, tried anything to get him off. He was persistant, kept saying things like, 'You'll love it' and 'Just relax'. Trying to coax me into letting him have his way._

_But I wouldn't, and he didn't like that._

_He started getting more aggressive, and I remember him hitting me. And I remember that it had hurt real bad. _

_I can't exactly remember what happen next, though I knew he had won. He had gotten his way. He was much stronger, after all. _

_The next thing I do remember was laying down, crying and blubbering like a child as he ran off. I had several forming bruises and was bleeding. _

_I was mortified at who found me, though. The Kazekage, of all people, my offender's brother found me._

_After physical recovery, which took a total of a week, there was the shame. It hit full force and every time I walked the streets, I felt people's eyes on me. I could hear their hushed conversations, 'That's her?' or 'I heard that she whored herself out..' _

_It was just too painful, so I left. I dropped out of the academy, right before I became a jounin. Forever freed of having to deal with Kankuro's sly, sleezy looks he shot at me after that._

_-end flashback-_

I took a shaky breath, not realizing that I had stopped. I wiped a lonesome tear away, and looked around.

I didn't get to see much, however, because as I craned my neck, I saw that the gentleman on the bench was gone. When I turned back, he was in front of me.

I took a surpised, half-step back, "Can I help you, sir?" I spoke, hiding the slight tremor in my voice.

"Actually, you can, heathen." He smirked, and if I wasn't so suspicious, I would've even said it was sexy.

I slowly moved my hand to my pants pocket, feeling around for a kunai or anything that could've been helpful.

Without warning, a firm hand seized my small wrist, "Tsk, now, now, are you trying to pick a fight with us?" I turned as best I could to see a man, much taller than myself, grin down at me.

"I don't want any trouble, sir." I spoke, eyes locked on his. He laughed, and his friend joined in.  
>"But you see," The first man, with white hair said as his partner finished the sentence, "We do, un."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: 1) i don't own Naruto 2) LOTS of cussing in this chapter. Thought I'd let you know(: -James

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, mentally planning out the next events.<p>

Both men were taller, larger, and obviously stronger than me. Physical attacks are my best, I'm no long-range fighter. Judging by their size, despite their preference, they could both fight close. Not to mention there's two of 'em, meaning I have double-disadvantage.

I frowned inwardly. Based on my previous analysis, I have a thirty percent chance of winning. And considering the guy with white hair is getting closer and the other man's grip is getting tighter on my wrist, my chances are dwindling into the single digits.

It was now or never, and being raised a ninja, I wasn't going to be taken down without a fight. Taking a wild shot, and hoping to take him by surprise, I rocketed my fist towards the white-haired's nose.

To my disappointment, he caught it effortlessly, and I bit my lip when his larger hand began to squeeze my captured fist.

Looking nonchalant, he dug around in his pocket for a moment, and finally retrieved a…bingo book?

Flipping through it with his thumb, he showed a page to me, with a single face on it, his, and a name, Hidan. I quirked an eyebrow, and he spoke, "Listen, girly, this is my picture, thus, even if you did manage to get away, we couldn't let you, because we're both wanted."

He flipped a couple more pages and showed me the next picture, the tall blonde behind me. I gulped, hoping I didn't appear as frightened as I was.

Taking a bold move, I spat at him, narrowly missing his shoe. "You don't scare me, you're just thugs." That was my first mistake.

I watched as his face transformed from one of neutral to rage. He looked down at the ground, where my spit lay, and back at me, his grip tightening.

I squeeled as he stepped closer, hand closing around mine as I heard several pops. I shrunk underneath him, as he towered over me, glaring, "Bitch, you have no idea what a mistake you made." He whispered venomously.

The blonde seemed slightly nervous, but let go of my wrist and quickly plucked the bingo book from the other's hand.

Before I had a chance, Hidan twisted my arm into an unbelievable position, forcing me to turn and grabbing my other wrist. He moved up, shoving his knee and foreleg into my mid-back, causing me to fall on the ground painfully.

"Gah!" I half-shouted, unintelligibly. Resulting in laughter, "Who's defiant now, heathen?" More laughter.

After a moment or so, there was a voice filled with indecision, "I can't be certain if it's her, Hidan."

Rage not concealed very well, he shouted, "Well, why the hell not?"

"You're sitting on her, and I can't see her face, yeah." He spoke lamely.

I let out a breath just as the bastard behind me grabbed a fistful of my hair, and yanked my head up.

Growling lowly and scowling, I came face to face with the blonde. Litterally only centimeters from mine, his brow furrowed, obviously concentrating with the one visible eye.

He pulled a picture out of the book, something that had been stuck between the pages.

After a moment of impatient silence and looking from the picture to me, he spoke, "It's her. No doubt about it, un." Throwing the book back at Hidan, who caught it with one hand, while pinning mine with the other.

I struggled, trying to get my hands free, but only resulting in more pain. I still didn't give up though, I mean, I am a ninja after all, failure isn't in the job description.

I heard an exasperated sigh, and was pinned to the ground, my face rubbing into the dirt. "Get offa' me!" I yelled to the best of my ability.

Turning me around so I was on my back, Hidan sat on my stomach.

I gasped, lacking air.

He grabbed my cheeks, getting close to my face, "Listen, you stupid bitch, shut up. I don't want to hear you whine, or cry, or have to deal with your hyperactive ass. Okay? If you start bitching again, I will not heisitate to cut off some limb that you don't really need. Got it?"

He let go of me, and I scowled, spitting again. It landed directly on his cheek. This was where I made my second mistake, by the way.

At this, he completley freaked out. It was like a lioness leaping on her prey, only more feral. If that's even possible.

Grabbing me around the neck, his other hand grabbed whatever was sharp and in his pocket at the time. He placed it against my right cheekbone and spoke, obviously trying hard not to break my neck right there, "What did I tell you? I should carve your face right now, you stupid cu—"

"Hidan!"

He looked up, animosity on his features, "What you sorry bastar—Kakuzu? Where the hell did you come from you **bag of old**?" He shouted, as I uneffectivley tried to pry at the fingers around my neck. I was lightheaded, and my vision became spotty.

"Let her go, you preaching disphit!" The man, apparently Kakuzu, shouted back.

Turning back to me, Hidan snarled, digging the knife into my cheek, drawing a quick line from my cheekbone to a bit above my lip. I tried to yelp, but couldn't.

My head was swimming, if it wasn't for Kakuzu, I would've passed out right now.

Suddenly, there was no pressure on my throat or chest. I coughed, choking. I quickly turned over onto all fears, coughing up nothing and gulping down precious air.

While my mouth was open, I felt a drop of something bitter fall into my mouth. I reached up, dabbing my fingers at my cheek, pulling it back to see the blood covering them.

I weakly got on my knees, then continued onto standing. I was wobbly from lack of oxygen to my brain, but I managed.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed, walking towards Hidan. "You were going to kill me!" I pulled my fist back, about to punch him in the back.

He spun around, and shoved his knife in my face, "And I still am you stupid bitch!" He hadn't even taken a full step towards me when tendrils, of some sort, pulled us both apart.

I squirmed against them, cussing under my breath. Kakuzu, who I know realize is an even taller, dark man, stood between us, obviously being the cause of the 'tendrils'.

"Stop acting like children. It's annoying." He said with a bit of a twitch.

I shouted out, "Then let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!"

His head swiveled to me, and I felt a bit intimidated, especially by his eyes.

"You might not have done anything wrong, but you're still coming with us. We have to bring you in, regardless of whether or not you have a criminal record."

I scrunched my nose in confusion, "Us?" I asked informally.

He nodded, and the blonde spoke, "Yeah, the Akatsuki, un."

I cussed, not caring if they heard, "Well this is just_lovely_!" I screamed in rage.


End file.
